Qué hubiera pasado si
by Thalia Schieffer
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si Jack hubiese muerto al ser atravesado por Haiass? Qué hubiera pasado si al morir no hubiese ido ni al cielo ni al infierno, sino que a un sitio completamente distinto? Qué hubiera pasado si Jack encontrase una manera de volver a Idhún? Tantas preguntas e infinitas respuestas...
1. Chapter 1: Calor y Frío

_**N/A: ¡Thalia Schieffer aquí! Antes de empezar, esta historia es un cross-over de Memorias de Idhún y el manga BLEACH. No hace falta que hayan visto la serie para saber de qué va, ya lo iré explicando todo a medida que la historia avanza. Básicamente la idea me vino cuando estaba releyendo por la milésima vez 'TRÍADA' y no he podido deshacerme de ella, por lo que la he escrito. Una amiga me dijo que era buena, por lo que decidí publicarla, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo ha quedado... **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Memorias de Idhún es propiedad de Laura Gallego, BLEACH de Tite Kubo, lo único mío es mi O.C. que ya saldrá más adelante...**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 : Calor y Frío**_

Frío.

Calor.

Frío otra vez.

Jack sentía las dos cosas a la vez, terriblemente fuertes, y sin parar, arrastrándole en un torrente sin fin: frío, calor, frío, calor...

Siempre lo mismo, nada más.

Recordaba cosas, sí; recordaba cómo había perdido el control y había atacado a Christian; recordaba como éste le atravesaba con Haiass y le tiraba al volcán; y después nada. También sabía que había alguien por quién valía la pena seguir luchando, pero ahora, poco le importaba. Sólo quería que algo pasase, cualquier cosa que le sacase del dolor al que estaba sometido.

Pero para que sus peticiones fuesen escuchadas, todavía tomó mucho.

Al principio, Jack no se dio cuenta, no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, del pequeño punto de luz blanca en la lejanía, transformando todo el negro de su alrededor de un gris suave y cuyo brillo aumentaba gradualmente, hasta envolver a Jack completamente de un blanco tan puro y brillante, que le forzó a cerrar los ojos y poner los brazos delante de la cara para protegerse. Cuando la luz detrás de sus párpados disminuyó, Jack removió los brazos de delante de su rostro, y abrió los ojos.

En algún lugar, un par de ojos verdes se abrieron.

_**Fin del Capítulo**_

* * *

_**Y... ¿la sigo? ¿no lo hago? ¡Deja tu opinión por favor!**_

_**Prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, es sólo que éste era el momento más adecuado para parar... XD**_

_**Ja ne,**_

_**~Schieffer**_


	2. Chapter 2: Qué podría salir mal?

_**N/A: **__**¡Thalia ha vuelto! Y traigo el segundo capítulo de **__Qué hubiera pasado si__**. Quiero dedicarlo a **__Sta Fantasia __**por haber sido la primera en comentar, seguir y favoritear esta historia. ¡Muchas Gracias Cielo!**_

_**Este capítulo es ENORME ya que tiene la mayor parte de la explicación de... bueno, básicamente TODO lo que es importante para la historia - al menos del universo de BLEACH, solo que he cambiado unas cositas de la serie de verdad, nada DEMASIADO radical os lo aseguro ^3^-**_

_**Ahora, ¡On with the show!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué podría salir mal?**_

_En algún lugar, un par de ojos verdes se abrieron, sólo para cerrase inmediatamente después debido al exceso de luz que había a su alrededor._

"Tanto para poder salir de la oscuridad y lo primero que haces es quejarte de la luz, ¡bien hecho Jack!" No pudo evitar pensar para sí mismo el rubio poniendo su brazo por encima de los ojos, oscureciendo así la luz que le cegaba.

Cuando por fin se acostumbró a la fuerte luz, apartó el brazo y a poco a poco, se fue incorporando sin abrir todavía los ojos.

-¡Hey, Bella Durmiente! ¿Piensas quedarte con los ojos cerrados todo el día?-

El ojiverde estaba tan sobresaltado de escuchar una voz aparte de la suya, que abrió los ojos de golpe. Sin tomar ni un momento para pensar en nada a parte de "¡No estoy solo!" Cuando abrió los ojos, tomó unos segundos para captar todo lo que sus ojos registraban.

Estaba sentado en el suelo arenoso de un callejón sin salida de lo que parecía una ciudad de la época medieval con una arquitectura que nunca había visto; gente con vestidos raros, sucios y raídos paseaban por una calle más adelante de él, hablando entre sí, y Jack, aunque entendía todo lo que decían, tuvo la sensación que no era castellano lo que hablaban, y tampoco Idhunita. El sol brillaba intensamente sobre su cabeza en un cielo azul sin nubes; aunque Jack tuvo la sensación de que ése no era el sol de la Tierra y estaba seguro que no era ninguno de los soles de Idhún, así que, ¿dónde estaba?

La persona que había hablado con él antes, tosió divertida a su derecha para llamar su atención. Cosa que funcionó perfectamente.

Era una chica que debería tener entre trece y dieciséis años, aunque él no estaba del todo seguro. Llevaba una de esas ropas raras como todos los demás que pasaban por la entrada del callejón, sólo que el suyo era verde oscuro con estampado rojo, y una cinta negra lo sujetaba, además que estaba en mucho mejor estado. Su pelo negro cortado irregularmente a la altura de la barbilla creaba un gran contraste con su piel pálida y ojos grises violáceos. Su mejilla derecha tenía una cicatriz que iba des de debajo del ojo hasta el sitio donde el cuello y la mejilla se unían. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa burlona, pero en sus ojos podía ver preocupación. Iba descalza, con sus delicados pies sucios y llenos de barro, pero a ella no le parecía molestar.

-¿Qué, Bella Durmiente? ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre o voy a tener que esperar demasiado tiempo?- Él se sorprendió con su tono de voz, suave pero amenazador a la vez. No le sorprendería en lo más mínimo que ella sola y sin armas pudiera acabar con él, aunque blandiese Domivat o se convirtiese en Yandrack.

-Me llamo Jack Redfield. ¿Y tú?- Le tendió la mano a la pelinegra con una sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado contento de por fin poder hablar con alguien como para preocuparse de que esa persona pudiese patear el trasero sin ponerse seria siquiera.

-Thalia. Thalia Schieffer. Aunque aquí, se dice primero el apellido, y luego el nombre, Bella Durmiente.- Con una sonrisa amistosa le cogió la mano tendida y la estrechó.

-Bien, Thalia, un placer conocerte. ¿Dónde estamos?- Miró alrededor y otra vez fue capaz de ver la calle polvorienta y llena de gente que había más allá del comienzo del callejón.

-Estamos en la Sociedad de Almas, o lo que es lo mismo, el más allá.-

-¿El más allá? Siempre creí que sería más...- Se quedó mirando a su alrededor, buscando una palabra que definiese lo que sentía en su interior.

-¿bonito? ¿En mejores condiciones que el mundo del cual acabaste de salir? Tú y cada uno de los que estamos aquí lo esperábamos, pero este es el distrito 78 del Rukongai sur/Inuzuri*. No hay mucho que esperar de él.-

Jack la miró, y, cuando ella vio que se había quedado a cuadros, ella se agachó delante de él y se puso a dibujar un círculo y dividirlo: un círculo en el centro, y luego en cuatro trozos, uno por cada punto cardinal.

-Mira Jack, esto- señalo el círculo del medio- es el Seireitei o Corte de las Almas Puras. Ahí viven los 'shinigami', sus familias, los cuarteles de los 'shinigami': el Gotei 13 y la Central de los 46, que podría decirse que es el gobierno del más allá. Está envuelta con una muralla impenetrable con sólo cuatro puertas, custodiadas por los mejores guerreros que hay. Luego,- señalo a la zona restante- está el Rukongai o Ciudad de las Almas Errantes, que es donde estamos ahora. El Rukongai está dividido en el Norte o Kusajishi**, Sur o Inuzuri*, Este o Sabitsura*** y Oeste o Junrinan****- ella señalaba cada zona a la vez que decía y escribía su respetivo nombre-, siendo que cada uno tiene ochenta distritos cada. Cuanto más cerca de la muralla del Seireitei, mejores son las condiciones de vida, o sea, el primero es lo que llamarías paraíso, mientras el ochenta puede ser considerado como limbo, o hasta infierno.-

-Y como nosotros estamos en el 78, no debe de ser un destino turístico recomendable que digamos.- Por increíble que le pareciese, Jack entendía lo que le estaba explicando , aunque, teniendo en cuenta que había podido sobrevivir al descubrir sobre Idhún y el descubrir que era Yandrack, no debería de quedar demasiadas cosas para sorprenderle.

-Tienes razón. A lo que iba. Cuando mueres, la cadena del destino, que es lo que ata tu alma a tu cuerpo, se rompe. Cuando eso pasa, pueden pasar varias cosas:

-1. Vienes a parar inmediatamente a la Sociedad de Almas. Tú y yo, por ejemplo.

-2. Te reencarnas, sin tener que pasar por la SS, simplemente te reencarnas y listo.

-3. Por las razones que sean, no puedes seguir adelante y te quedas en el mundo humano. El término para ese tipo de almas es 'Plus'. Los Pluses deben recibir el 'entierro de alma' o 'Konso' lo más rápido posible o las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas. El entierro de alma sólo puede ser realizado por un 'shinigami', el cual ya te explicaré más adelante.

-Si el 'entierro del alma' no es efectuado, la cadena del destino empieza a corroerse, y cuando se acaba, se lleva el corazón del alma, convirtiéndola en un 'Hollow' o 'Hueco'.- Thalia se paró un momento para dejar la información ser almacenada en el cerebro del rubio delante suyo.

-Los 'Hollows' son monstruos sin corazón, que tienen un gran agujero en su pecho, llevan una máscara de hueso, tras la cual ocultan sus miedos y debilidades. Cómo no tienen corazón, sienten un gran vacío en su interior, y hacen lo único que pueden para acabar con ese vacío: se alimentan. No se alimentan de cualquier cosa, si no que se alimentan de almas con grandes cantidades de 'reiatsu' o 'energía espiritual'. Les da igual que las almas estén vivas o muertas. Los 'shinigami' purifican sus almas y las mandan a la SS o, en casos exceptuales, al infierno; al atravesarles con sus 'zanpakuto' o 'espadas segadoras de almas'. Los 'Hollows' viven en el mundo humano o en una dimensión entre la de los vivos y la Sociedad de Almas, a la que llaman 'Hueco Mundo'. No se sabe mucho sobre él, pero ya te digo que guapo no debe ser.- Se paró para tomar aire y volvió a la carga.

-Ahora, los 'shinigami', 'segadores de almas', 'dioses de la muerte' o como te dé la gana llamarles. Ellos son un grupo de almas con un gran nivel de 'energía espiritual' que están encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el flujo de almas entre todas las dimensiones: el mundo de los vivos, Sociedad de Almas, Hueco Mundo y todas las otras que no son de conocimiento público. Van vestidos con ropas negras específicas con un nombre raro que no me acuerdo. Tienen unas espadas especiales que dicen tiene un alma; las llaman zanpakutōs o 'espada cortadora de almas' con la base de la cual se hace el 'konso' y con las hojas de las cuales atraviesan y purifican las almas de los 'Hollows'. Según dicen, y cito a un amigo mío que los conoce: "Su habilidad y forma refleja directamente el alma de su Shinigami. Los Shinigamis las usan en batalla, como reflejo de su corazón y sus almas. Liberadas, pueden demostrar un poder asombroso. Son una con el Shinigami. Comparten la convicción del Shinigami. Esto es una zanpakutō." Total, créetelo si quieres, y si no, no es mi problema. Totas las zanpakutōs tienen un nombre y para poder ser liberadas, el shinigami debe hablar con ella y averiguar su nombre.-

-Vale, eso lo pillo pero, ¿qué es eso de 'liberar' a la zanpakutō? Lo has dicho como dos veces...- Dejó la frase en el aire para sonar más interesante, pero la verdad es que se le habían ido las palabras.

-Mira, todas las zanpakutō tienen un nombre; los nombres tienen poder Jack, no lo olvides. Cuando un shinigami descubre el nombre de su zanpakutō, ésta se vuelve más poderosa entrando en lo que llaman 'shikai' o 'liberación inicial'. Puede sonar como moco de pavo, pero para poder descubrir el nombre de una zanpakutō se requieren un montón de reiatsu a la vez que un montón de control sobre éste y ser capaz de comunicarse con la misma de una manera efectiva, muy pocos shinigamis tienen éste poder y muchos menos han llegado al siguiente nivel.

-El siguiente nivel es lo que llaman 'bankai' o 'liberación completa'. Esa técnica revela la verdadera forma que tiene la zanpakutō. Suelen requerir un tiempo de alrededor de 10 años y los niveles de reiatsu de un teniente como mínimo. Aunque en el shikai las zanpakutōs no tenían precisamente que tener la forma de una espada, en bankai no hay ni porque acercársele. Puede ser de todo, des de una simple espada con un montón de poder, hasta un monstruo enorme con pinchos, colmillos, pelo y garras. Son bastante raros los shinigami que pueden hacerlo, y todos los que pueden hacerlo son, fueron o serán capitanes o tenientes del Gotei 13. Y ahora, creo que ya sabes más que la mitad de la gente que vive aquí, por lo que sólo te diré una cosa más, antes de irme por mi camino.-

-No te sorprendas si sientes sed, eso es normal, pero si sientes hambre, no se lo digas a nadie en quién no puedas confiar con tu vida como mínimo. Ya que el hambre significa que puedes utilizar o simplemente que tienes reiatsu, lo que ya son requisitos mínimos para ser un shinigami, y cualquiera aquí estaría más que dispuesto de deshacerse de los 'raritos' que tanto buscan los shinigamis si éstos a cambio les dejan en paz. Por lo que, si no sigues conmigo, y aunque lo hagas; cuánto menos gente sepan si llegas a tener hambre mejor. Puede que suene raro, pero estoy tratando de protegerte y que tengas una vida lo más tranquila posible hasta que reencarnes.- Ella sonrió, y Jack se sintió tremendamente agradecido con la chica que tenía delante suyo, la cual, sin conocerle siquiera, estaba dispuesta a pasar lo que ya era casi una hora de explicaciones y que iban a alargarse sólo para que él pudiese saber lo que estaba pasando. No creía que hubiese demasiada gente dispuesta a hacerlo sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Te lo agradezco de todo el corazón, pero ya hace mucho que mi vida ha dejado de ser tranquila y normal, y no creo que mi vida _pos-mortem_ vaya a ser diferente. Pero de verdad, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Dudo que mucha gente hubiese estado dispuesta a esperar a que me despertase para explicarme lo que pasa aquí.-

-Tienes razón, yo soy una rareza única que no volverás a encontrar igual- ella dijo riéndose. -Y puedo decirte con sólo conocerte, que tú eres igual, por lo que, te concederé un honor inigualable de poder continuar a mi lado hasta que puedas arreglártelas tú solito.-

Él sabía que estaba bromeando, y sólo por esa pizca de normalidad que ella le proporcionó, decidió que no haría daño tener a alguien que supiese lo que se hacía, ya que la última vez que le dio por estar sólo no acabó muy bien que digamos...

-Y yo, aceptaré encantado, ya que, ¿cómo rechazar semejante honor?- se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano con una reverencia de broma, ella se echó a reír con ganas antes de tomarle la mano.

-Ah, sentido del humor. Cuánto tiempo sin encontrar nadie con él. Más te vale conservarlo, te mantendrá cuerdo.- Creyó que bromeaba, pero por la seriedad de su expresión al decirlo, supo que iba en serio, por lo que se quedó callado.

Empezaron a caminar, aparentemente sin rumbo, por las calles polvorientas y llenas de gente. Hacia un sitio que desconocía y con una chica de la cual tampoco sabía nada, y aún así, Jack estaba más tranquilo de lo que estuvo des de hacía tiempo y una frase le vino a la cabeza:

_**¿Qué podría salir mal?**_

Famosas últimas palabras...

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Traducciones:**

**Inuzuri: Perro aullador**

**Kusajishi: Césped del ciervo**

**Sabitsura: Cara Oxidada**

**Junrinan: Paz del Bosque frondoso**

_**N/A: ¡Y ya está el segundo capítulo! No me puedo creer lo mucho que me han ocupado las explicaciones ¡5 páginas del word sólo en éste capítulo! Supongo que esto compensa lo corto del capítulo anterior... XD**_

_**Pues eso... ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Ja ne,**_

_**~Schieffer**_


	3. Chapter 3: Planes

_**N/A: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO QUE SE TOMA EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIAAAA, y los que no también! He vuelto y conmigo traigo un nuevo capítulo de **__Qué hubiera pasado si. __**Otra vez quiero agradecer a **__Sta Fantasía__** por el review, me alegra que me digas lo que te pasa por la cabeza mientras lo lees y me encantaría que más gente también lo hiciesen, pero me alegro que al menos a alguien le gusta mi historia y la sigue =D**_

_**No sé cómo lo hace la gente, pero a mí me gusta dedicar mis capítulos a la gente que más me ayudaron de una manera u otra para que existan, y éste es para una amiga mía que no quiere que su nombre se sepa, pero es igual, ¡Tú sabes quién eres y sabes que sin ti vete tú a saber qué habría escrito!**_

_**Otra cosa antes de dejaros con la historia, he decidido cambiar un montón de cosas para hacer encajar la trama en la que estoy trabajando, aunque eso afectará mayormente al mundo de Idhún, por ejemplo, Jack no se va a Umadhún por lo que no conocerá a la madre de Jack allí... no sé cómo será la historia ya que no tengo nada planeado, sólo sigo lo que me dicen mis "plot bunnies" (o sea, sigo la inspiración a dónde me lleve). XD**_

_**IMPORTANTE: NO ME HE DECIDIDO POR LAS PAREJAS, ¿ALGUNA IDEA? ¡SI NO, PROBABLEMENTE NO VAYA A HABER NINGUNA! Total, soy horrible para romances, me haríais un favor... pero si queréis romance, ¡me esforzaré por vosotros!**_

_**Otra vez, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y BUEN AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**Por Fin,**_

_**¡ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Planes**_

**En Idhún**

Victoria no se lo podía creer, Jack, su Jack, había muerto. Delante de sus ojos, y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Mientras Christian se iba volando por arrepentimiento, o vergüenza ella no lo sabía ni le importaba, ella se quedó allí, de piedra, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado delante de sus ojos. Entonces, como movida por hilos invisibles, se puso de pie. No recordaba haberse caído, pero no le importaba ya. Todo lo que importaba era Jack.

Tambaleando y dando traspiés como si el titiritero que la movía no supiese cómo moverla; se abrió paso hasta el cráter del volcán para entonces empuñar el báculo de Ayshel y con él y casi toda la energía que tenía, se puso a buscar a Jack o lo que quedase de él de dentro del pozo de lava en el que había caído. Pero tamaña fue su frustración cuando después, de cuatro horas de búsqueda y de haber consumido casi todo su poder para buscar en cada milímetro de lava y roca del volcán, no había encontrado ni rastro de Jack.

Como si él nunca hubiese caído en él, como si todo aquello hubiese sido una pesadilla demasiado realista.

Cuando el último de los tres soles se hubo puesto en el horizonte, Victoria se movió por fin. Bajó hasta la falda de la montaña, allí, se tumbó al suelo sin preocuparse de nada y se dejó llevar al reino de Morfeo, dónde esperaba encontrar la parte de sí que se había muerto junto a Jack aquél día.

Cuando se despertó, se levantó y puso rumbo al campamento de los rebeldes, no sin antes haberse obligado a comer lo que fuese de comida que encontró. No sentía nada, no oía nada y no reaccionaba ante nada, sólo caminaba hasta caer en el suelo de agotamiento, forzarse a beber traguitos de agua cada cierto tiempo y a comer bocados de tanto en tanto. La luz que una vez hubo en su mirada había desaparecido y junto con ella, cualquier cosa menos el deseo de vengar a Jack. El deseo de matar a Kirtash - había dejado de ser Christian para ella cuando perdió la batalla contra sus instintos - y de luego morir para juntarse con los únicos dueños de su corazón; eran las únicas cosas que la hacían seguir cada día hasta llegar al que una vez fue el castillo donde entrenaban los caballeros de Nurgon, y que ahora se veía reducida a una base rebelde en la guerra contra los sheks, una guerra que estaba perdida antes de haber tenido una verdadera oportunidad de igualarse.

Su estancia allí no fue larga. Simplemente llegó una noche sin lunas en la cual habló con Alexander, Shail, Kimara, Allegra y los demás líderes del levantamiento. Les contó todo lo que había pasado en los Picos de Fuego y sus planes de venganza contra el hijo del Nigromante. Al amanecer, pero, ya se había ido, dejando que los pocos que la habían visto esparciesen el rumor de la belleza y frialdad de la dama unicornio que aquella noche había paseado entre ellos para entregar un mensaje a Alexander.

Lejos de allí,el rey de los Sheks y Ashran el Nigromante tenían una reunión con su recién-regresado híbrido sobre todo lo que había pasado en los Picos de Fuego y Kirtash les hizo una petición de lo más absurda.

-Victoria vendrá a por mí. Querrá venganza por haber matado a Jack, irá a por mí, y yo sé que si llega a matarme, morirá en cuestión de días, si no horas. Pero no quiero que eso pase, la magia morirá con ella si se sale con la suya. Por eso, me dejaréis con la torre de Kazlunn. Ella viene hacia aquí, y yo rehúso a enfrentarme con ella. Cuando llegue, padre, la mandarás a la torre si quieres. Necesito hablar con ella, pero a la vez, no puedo hacerlo. Si estoy aquí cuando llegue, ella luchará conmigo, y eso no debe suceder bajo ninguna circunstancia. Me mantendré alejado de toda la guerra si es lo que deseas padre. Pero no me niegues el favor que te estoy pidiendo. Ella está cerca; con cada minuto se acerca más y si no me voy ya, no podré irme ya.-

El Nigromante se levantó de su sillón y observó al joven delante suyo con interés.

-¿Qué pretendes, Kirtash?-

-Gerde os ha fallado, señor, lo sé. Y por eso, sé que necesitáis a alguien para que vigile los alrededores de la torre y la protega. Además, cuando Lunnaris vaya allí, aunque inconscientemente, regenerará la energía de la torre. También sabéis, señor, que ella no irá allí si no hay algo para ella allí. Ese algo, será su venganza.- A Christian le dolía tener que decir esas palabras, pero sabía que la única manera de conseguir lo que deseaba era ésa: mediante mentiras, engaños y la manipulación de la subvaloración que el Nigromante tenía hacia él. Convencer el rey de los sheks sería más complicado, pero si Ashran decidía mandarle a la torre, poco tenía que decir Zeshak en el asunto.

-Lo entiendo.- Ashran sabía que su hijo no le era completamente leal, y que lo único que lo mantenía a su lado era el hecho que la seguridad de la dama unicornio dependía de él. Pero en aquellos momentos, la chica tenía intenciones de matarle, por lo que lo mejor sería que se mantuviese apartado. Puede que ella hubiese sido parte de la profecía que le derrocaría; pero como el último dragón había muerto, podría conservarla. No le apetecía tener que borrar la magia del mundo.

-Puede que ahora no quiera nada más que matarme, señor, pero sé que si me deja hablar con ella, podré convencerle de que se quede conmigo, y que nos ayude a consagrar más magos voluntariamente. Su magia ha cambiado, se ha vuelto oscura, un reflejo de su interior. Y ella también sabe que el único capaz de hacerle feliz otra vez soy yo.- El joven estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, necesitaba que su padre viese lo que él trataba de enseñarle, ya que si no, no habría salvación para Victoria, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Salvarla. El mundo podía irse a la mierda

-Sí, hijo. No me apetece tener que acabar con la magia, y no tengo nada n contra de la chica ahora que ya no puede hacerme nada. Te dejaré con la torre de Kazlunn y enviaré Lunnaris a tu encuentro sana y salva. Pero a cambio, deberás alejarte de toda la guerra y todo lo que tenga que ver con los rebeldes. No quiero que tengas más 'ideas'.-

Christian agradeció a su 'padre' y con una reverencia se marcho. Pero a pesar de que su cara no mostrase ningún rastro de emoción, Christian planeaba la siguiente etapa, donde convencería Victoria de abandonar la rebelión y de fugarse al mundo humano con él, de huir de la guerra y empezar una vida en un sitio donde solo estuviesen los dos de ellos y nadie se interpondría. Pero primero, debía desalentar Victoria de sus deseos asesinos.

* * *

_**N/A: ¿Y...? ¿os gusta? ¿lo odiáis? Me ha salido algo oscuro, pero es que no lo pude evitar, mis "bunnies" estaban sintiéndose bastante oscuros luego de leer **_Artemis Fowl_** de **__Eoin Colfer__** ¡y por los dioses -del Olimpo XD- que me ha inspirado! **_

_**De todos modos, **_

_**¡Me voy a arreglarme para cena de Nochebuena!**_

_**Ja ne,**_

_**~Schieffer**_


End file.
